Asgard is Gone
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: The Elders Odin and Hel are both dead. Asgard and Niflheim are both sealed off to the other realms. Who's going to tell Thor and Loki? One-shot.


**I was sitting in language arts class, pretending to pay attention, and had the most epic idea of all time. Unfortunately, the teacher noticed I wasn't paying attention and yelled at me. Whoops. I don't own anything but Jaz and my idea. **

The Avengers were finally ready to send Thor and Loki home. Loki had a muzzle around his mouth and shackles binding his wrists. Thor was hold a device containing the Tesseract that would send the two back to Asgard. Thor finally finished saying goodbye to his fellow Avengers and offered the other handle of the Tesseract to Loki, who took it with a glare. Thor twisted his handle and a blue light began to engulf the two when someone yelled "STOP!".

Thor twisted his handle back into its original position as the whole group turned to find the owner of the voice. A girl, no older than eighteen, was running towards the group. Her dark braid whizzed behind her as she sprinted and reflective aviator sunglasses covered her eyes. They stopped in front of the Avengers and the girl darted over to the two gods. She whispered something that the other Avengers couldn't hear. When she finished, both of them looked shocked.

"No, you lie!" Thor exclaimed. Loki, who's muzzle prevented him from talking, just stared at the dark hair girl with wide eyes.

"I'm," she said sadly, her words tinted with a British accent. "Asgard is gone." Thor dropped device and sobbed in his hands, while Loki struggled to hold the Tesseract with his bound hands, silent tears dripping down his cheeks. Tony quickly grabbed the Tesseract while Clint grabbed the girl by the collar of her leather jacket.

"What the hell did you say to them? Why is Asgard gone?" the archer demanded. She simply shook her head.

"You are not of their world, nor of mine," she said softly. "You wouldn't understand."

"We can sure as hell try," Tony snapped.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked, trying the more peaceful approach.

"Jazmine Dare, also known as the Black Star but you can call me Jaz." Clint let go of the girl's collar in shock and Natasha gasped. Jaz's red lips curled into a smile. "You heard of me? Good, live in fear you gits, your agency's caused me a lot of trouble over the years." She turned back to the other Avengers. "The Yggdrasil, also known as the World Tree, branched into several realms. A few days ago, a man named John Dee destroyed the Yggdrasil and, along with the realm containing the World Tree, sealed off the gates Asgard and Niflheim, which is Loki's daughter, Hel's, realm." The Avengers' jaws dropped simultaneously. "I'm going to let Loki explain that, even I don't know the story behind that. Anyway, Asgard and Nifleim's inhabitants are all sealed off from the rest of the realms. Hel and Odin both escaped their realms before they were sealed off. Long story short, they attempted to kill Dee and he led them to Alcatraz where monsters was being held to be released onto San Francisco." Tony opened his mouth to say something but Jaz glared at him. "I'm not explaining this all, go ask and Hel were both killed by the beasts on the island, but stopped the monsters. Now you can ask questions."

"How did you find all of this out?" Steve asked.

"I have my sources," she answered mysteriously.

"How long is Point Break and Reindeer Games going to be like that?" Tony asked, pointing to a still sobbing and Loki was just staring off into space, his eyes blank and empty.

"That is your problem." A red 1960 Thunderbolt convertible pulled up next to the Avengers. The driver was a thin man about twenty, his bright blue eyes shining and his hair covered by a tan Stetson.

"Ready Jazzy?" the man asked as Jaz walked over to the passenger side.

"Don't call me Jazzy William," she snapped as she got in. Jaz turned back to the Avengers.

"Avengers, meet my source, the immortal William Bonney, also known as Billy the Kid." The grouped gaped at the two as they drove off.

"You did that just to freak them out, didn't you?" Billy asked as he drove towards the end of the bridge.

"You know me too well William," Jaz grinned. As they neared the edge of the bridge, Billy's reddish purple aura flared and the whole car, including the passengers, disappeared. The only thing left was the strange smell of cayenne peppers that hung in the air.

**Jaz and Billy disappeared because they used a leygate. I know there's probably not a leygate there, but my story, my rules. Please review. **

**-MJ2001**


End file.
